Compact disc players are commonly used in mobile environments such as vehicles and boats for example. A compact disc player reads data contained in an optical surface of a compact disc and plays music or other sounds as instructed by the data read from the disc. It is desirable that the optical surface of the compact disc remain free of marks or scratches that may impair the compact disc players' ability to properly read the data contained in the optical surface.
The compact disc player utilizes a motor to move an actuating device to eject a compact disc from the compact disc player through a slot in a face-plate of the compact disc player. Further, temperature variations of the compact disc player can vary friction levels of mechanical components of the actuating device. For example, at relatively cold temperature levels an amount of friction between mechanical components of the actuating device can increase. Accordingly, during relatively cold temperature levels, a predetermined amount of time that the motor is energized may not be sufficient to move the compact disc to a desired ejection position. As a result, the compact disc may not protrude far enough from the face-plate of the compact disc player for a user to remove the compact disc therefrom. Further, for example, at relatively hot temperature levels an amount of friction between mechanical components of the actuating device can decrease. Accordingly, during relatively hot temperature levels, a predetermined amount of time that the motor is energized may be greater than needed. As a result, the compact disc can protrude further than desired from the face-plate of the compact disc player and fall away from the compact disc player.